


Every Me Loves Every You

by puppieswearingsunglasses



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppieswearingsunglasses/pseuds/puppieswearingsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin doesn't make a habit of letting people in, Raven Reyes does make a habit of getting what she wants. When they find themselves living in close proximity Octavia makes a habit of playing Cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Me Loves Every You

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by [x](http://deimosluna.tumblr.com/post/63633373371/the-point-of-fics-set-in-alternate-universes-are)

Typical. Absolutely typical. Clarke rummaged around in her purse for the third time even though she knew now she must have forgotten to pick up her keys that morning. A clap of thunder accompanied a spattering of rain and judging by the dark clouds overhead it was only going to get heavier.

She fumbled with her phone, wiping rain off the screen and hitting the first number on her speed dial. It rang out and her roommate's answer machine replied.

_"This is Octavia's phone and I'm probably busy right now, leave a message and I might get back to you… If I feel like it!"_

"Octavia pick up your goddamn phone! I'm locked out and I am not too enamoured with the idea of getting caught out in this storm!"

 _Where the hell was she?_ Clarke checked her watch. It was 8:27pm, Octavia was usually home from work by 7:30. Octavia wasn’t exactly great at keeping people in the loop but she knew Clarke worried when she was late so she generally made an effort to send a text. Clarke was worrying now but more than that she was pissed off.

She left one more voicemail (containing a few choice words) then threw her phone angrily into her purse. The rain grew heavier and Clarke leaned against the door to her building and put her head in her hands. She really didn’t need this today. Work had drained her almost to the point of tears and now her only choice seemed to be to call Octavia’s brother and beg him to come pick her up, more or less shattering her pride.

Just as Clarke stood up straight and pulled her phone out of her purse once more, a voice to her right caused her to jump.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

A woman with long brown hair and dark eyes that caused Clarke to swallow and hurriedly break eye contact stood before her holding a gym bag in one hand and and a set of keys in the other.

“Uh, yeah I- I mean no I’m, I’m uh locked out and my roommate isn’t answering her cell.” Clarke didn’t usually stutter but the way the stranger was looking at her with their head cocked to one side was unnerving her.

“Hmm, well that’s not really ideal, the weather isn’t looking too great,” the woman replied, looking skywards. 

“No, it’s okay though I’m just gonna call her brother to come get me, no big deal,” Clarke said. She must have grimaced though because the woman smirked and laid down her gym bag to look out her apartment key from amongst several novelty keyrings.

“You don’t look very happy about that, why don’t you come up and have a coffee or something until your roommate gets home?” She suggested as she unlocked the front door to Clarke’s building.

“You live here? I haven’t seen you around,” Clarke wasn’t exactly nosy but she was observant and made a point to know who was around.

“Yeah, I just moved in last week, still getting to know the area,” the woman replied. She paused before opening the door and turned to face Clarke with a sheepish smile on her face.

“Sorry, I’m being rude, my name is Raven,” she extended out a hand which Clarke gripped firmly, _always make a good first impression_ her mother always told her, a firm handshake was important.

“Hi, I’m Clarke,” she said. Raven smiled again and pushed the door open, motioning for Clarke to go ahead of her.

“Nice to meet you, Clarke.”

They took the elevator to the third floor and Clarke was surprised to learn that Raven had moved into an apartment just down the hall from her. How had she not noticed? She usually noticed everything.

“That’s my place, just there,” she pointed at a door that was painted a pale baby blue. Raven glanced downwards and smirked.

“Nice mat,” she remarked, nodding her head towards the doormat that had an elaborate border of blue flowers around the word “WELCOME.” Clarke could feel her ears burning and was relieved when Raven turned round to unlock her door.

The layout of Raven’s apartment was similar to Clarke’s, an open-plan kitchen and living area with a balcony to the left of the living room. The layout was pretty much the same but the ambience was different. Clarke needed everything to be organised, everything had its place, everything had a purpose and nothing belonged nowhere. Octavia’s presence was obvious, coathangers left on door handles, coffee cups abandoned on the sideboard, but for the most part their apartment reflected Clarke’s need for order.

Raven’s home however had a sort of chaos that Clarke sensed was from more than just the recent move. There were no unsorted boxes in sight and the pile of shoes at the door and mess of coats hanging above them already seemed as if they had found their home. Newspapers covered a recliner and an assortment of DVDs occupied the coffee table. Raven walked in and threw her gym bag on the recliner in a way that said “I can deal with this later, relax.”

Clarke tentatively hung her coat on top of a red leather jacket and placed her purse next to a scuffed pair of sneakers. Looking around she felt a strange sense of familiarity. It felt like Octavia’s old bedroom in her parents’ house and a pang of guilt went through Clarke’s chest, it occurred to her that her best friend probably felt like a guest in her own home at times. 

“So, you want that coffee?” Raven asked.

“Uh yeah that would be great thanks,” Clarke replied. She stood awkwardly in the doorway while Raven loaded a pod into the coffee machine. When she turned round to open the fridge for milk she noticed Clarke was still standing at the door and shook her head slightly.

“Dude, take a seat, make yourself at home,” she was smiling as she spoke and Clarke felt a little stupid. She sat down on the couch next to Raven’s discarded gym bag and reached into her pocket for her phone, only to remember she’d put it in her purse. She stood up to go and retrieve it at the same moment that Raven walked towards the couch, presumably to take something out of her bag.

They collided just hard enough for Clarke to fall back on to the couch and for Raven to lose her footing and tumble down after her. She landed with one hand on the couch cushion behind Clarke and the other on Clarke’s thigh. Clarke’s left hand was jammed behind her back and her right hand had grasped Raven’s arm as they fell.

For a moment neither of them moved, Raven’s dark eyes bore into Clarke’s and for a second Clarke didn’t breathe. Suddenly a shrill blast of rock music could be heard emanating from Clarke’s purse. They both snapped back to reality and scrambled to stand up.

“Sorry,” they chorused and smiled awkwardly. Clarke strode over to where she’d left her purse and rifled through it until she found her phone.

“Hello?”

“Clarke! I am sooooooooo sorry I totally forgot to tell you I would be home late, did you get a key? Where are you?” Octavia sounded genuinely worried and Clarke couldn’t find it in her heart to be annoyed. Octavia didn’t have a bad bone in her body but her memory failed her more often than not.

“Hey O, I’m fine I’m uh, having coffee with a neighbour,” Clarke said quietly, all too aware that Raven could probably hear everything Octavia was saying.

“Really? Which one? I didn’t think you liked any of the people on our floor, or is it that cute girl from the floor above us?”

Clarke could tell from her voice that Octavia was trying not to laugh and guessed she was with the boy she met at the gym she’d been seeing recently. She rolled her eyes and turned toward the front door in the hopes Raven wouldn’t hear her reply.

“No not that one, the girl that moved in just down the hall,” she said quietly. She glanced over her shoulder and was relieved to see that Raven’s head was obscured by the fridge door and hoped she couldn’t hear much of the conversation.

“Oh really? Yeah I saw her in the parking lot yesterday but I didn’t think she was your type,” Octavia replied. Clarke could feel her cheeks burning and hurriedly turned down the volume on her phone.

“I am not out scouting for girls Octavia, our new neighbour has taken pity on me because I’m locked out, it’s storming and my roommate has gone A.W.O.L.” Clarke whispered furiously.

There was a slight pause and for a moment Clarke thought maybe she’d been too harsh, but then, “okay okay I’m sorry I am! But listen Clarke do you think it’d be okay if I was like another hour getting home, it’s just I’m in the middle of something.” Octavia’s voice seemed tight all of a sudden as if she was tensing up her body.

“Oh my god Octavia are you- right now? On the phone? Oh Jesus O,” Clarke mimed vomiting even though Octavia couldn’t see her, completely forgetting that someone else could when movement out the corner of her eye caused her to jump and drop her phone. 

Raven was standing to her side with two cups of coffee and pressing her lips together, holding back laughter.

“I don’t know how you take your coffee so it’s just black but there’s sugar and maybe even cream somewhere if you like,” she handed a stunned Clarke one of the cups and bent down to retrieve Clarke’s phone from the floor for her.

Clarke took the coffee and immediately took a sip though it was obviously scalding, trying to shock herself back to being a normal human being. She held out her free hand and Raven handed her her phone, their hands touched briefly and Clarke felt a shiver run down her spine.

_Oh my God this is not happening this cannot be happening._

“Thanks, sorry I uh I’m just gonna, you know,” Clarke tried and failed to form a coherent sentence, Raven just laughed and sat down on the couch while Clarke said her goodbyes to Octavia.

“Clarke? Clarke are you there? Do you want me to come home now? Clarke?” 

“It’s fine I’ll see you soon,” Clarke said, no longer able to focus on anything but the woman in front of her and the way the light danced in her eyes.

Clarke pocketed her phone and took another sip of coffee. She rarely drank black coffee outside work but her stomach was in knots and she worried she might accidentally trash Raven’s kitchen if she attempted to find cream and sugar. 

“So,” Raven began, once Clarke had taken a seat next to her.

“So,” Clarke parroted, giggling nervously and hating herself for it.

Raven smiled and leaned forward, “tell me about yourself, Clarke from down the hall.”

***  
Clarke ended up staying at Raven’s longer than an hour and she was struggling to keep her eyes open by the the time she crept down the hall and lifted the key Octavia had left under the doormat and let herself into their apartment.

They’d lived there for two years but Clarke still smiled to herself every time she walked into their home. It was exactly what she’d wanted when they’d moved to California: light, spacious, with an ocean view but just cheap enough to avoid monthly stressing over rent.

The open plan living room and kitchen was almost completely dark but when Clarke screwed her eyes up at a small orange light in the corner she saw that Octavia had left the coffee machine on. 

Clarke strode over to it to switch it off and in the dim light could just make out a sticky note stuck to the refrigerator. She reached over and fumbled for the switch to the kitchen spotlights and flicked them on.

**_TOMORROW! Don’t forget! ;) X_ **

Clarke groaned inwardly, she _had_ forgotten. Tomorrow was Saturday and because Clarke rarely worked weekends, most Saturdays she had a training session with Octavia. The pros of living with a personal trainer included free training and reasonably solid abs. The cons involved Clarke feeling like every muscle in her body was about to give up on her every Saturday evening.

She plucked the note from the refrigerator and crumpled it into a ball in her fist, then walked through to her bedroom and threw it at the wall. She checked her watch, 11:24pm.

By the time she had brushed her teeth and pulled off her jeans she was too exhausted to look out pajamas and just curled up under the bed covers and fell asleep instantly. Her dreams were murky and made little sense but brown eyes and a knowing smile appeared and did not leave her all night.

“CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARKE!”

 _Oh my god._ Clarke’s eyes snapped open and she groaned, a foot narrowly missed her head as Octavia launched herself on to Clarke’s bed. Sleep was for the weak according to Octavia, Saturday lie-ins were unheard of even when they didn’t have a training session planned.

Clarke glanced at the clock on the wall opposite her bed. 6:47am. She groaned again and pulled the covers over her head.

“No, Clarke’s not home, try again later,” she mumbled. Octavia laughed, wrenched the covers off of Clarke and threw them onto the floor.

“Come on if we get there before 8am we can get free coffee!” 

Clarke opened her eyes at the word “coffee” and slowly sat up to face Octavia who was already fully dressed, with both their gym bags slung over one shoulder and Clarke’s car keys in her hand.

“How much free coffee are we talking?” Clarke asked. She rubbed her eyes and picked up a hairtie from the nightstand and put her hair up while Octavia rummaged through her drawers and began throwing various pieces of clothing at her.

“Um, enough to get you functioning,” Octavia replied. 

Clarke deflected a bra that Octavia had aimed at her head and pulled off the shirt she’d slept in, bundling it up while Octavia was turned away and hitting her squarely in the back of the head with it.

Octavia’s head snapped round. “Hey! Get dressed already!” She tried to sound mad as she picked up the shirt and threw it back at Clarke but she was smiling and Clarke started to laugh.

“Okay, okay but give me those keys, you are NOT driving my car!”

\----

By the time they got to the gym Clarke was at least 50% awake and against her better judgement, was slightly excited to spend a couple of hours getting worked to the bone by Octavia.

Working as an EMT was always intense but the past week had been particularly stressful and after the strange meeting with the woman from down the hall the night before she just wanted to throw herself into something physical and not think for a while. About anything.

Their gym had bright red lettering on the outside and windows pretty much everywhere so passers-by could see all the expensive equipment and three (which Clarke deemed completely unnecessary) pools. Clarke had found it rather intimidating the first time she had come but Octavia had practically dragged her inside.

Clarke had never been big on working out but Octavia’s job made it virtually impossible to avoid.

“So which part of my body are you destroying first today?” Clarke asked Octavia wearily once they’d changed and put their things into the bright green lockers walled around two sides of the females’ changing rooms.

Octavia looked up from tying her shoelaces and opened her mouth to answer but before she could another voice answered.

“That sounds an awful lot like foreplay, Clarke from down the hall.”

Clarke’s cheeks burned and she turned around to see Raven standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed below a sports bra so tight Clarke looked away again almost instantly.

“Oh uh hi Raven, we were just uh, getting ready to uh you know work on my abs a bit,” Clarke spluttered, then realising how that didn’t really sound any better added, “Octavia’s a personal trainer.”

Raven’s smile widened and she looked at the floor, obviously trying not to laugh. Clarke could feel the heat in her cheeks travelling up to her ears and she grabbed her water bottle with one hand and Octavia’s arm with the other, hauling her towards the door.

“Come on Octavia I wanna be done by noon.” 

Raven stood aside and Clarke ushered Octavia out the changing rooms, mumbling a strained goodbye to Raven as they passed.

“It was nice seeing you again!” Raven called after them and laughed to herself.

As soon as they got to the ab crunch machines Octavia snapped her towel at Clarke resulting in a sharp yelp from her friend and a punch to the shoulder.

“What!?” Clarke cried.

“What was _that?_ ” Octavia asked incredulously. “I haven’t seen you so flustered since that pizza boy asked for your number while you were tipping him!”

Clarke rolled her eyes and said nothing, seating herself into the crunch machine and bracing herself for the onslaught of questions Octavia undoubtedly planned on asking. She didn’t disappoint and Clarke tried her best to ignore her for as long as she could.

“So exactly what exactly did ‘coffee with the neighbour’ entail? Because what just happened? That was hilarious,” she talked constantly while counting how many reps Clarke did on her hands at the same time.

“So, what’s her deal? _Twenty-five._ She got a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Significant other of any kind? She has a roommate right? _Thirty._ ”

Clarke could barely manage to speak between reps but managed to glare the entire time.

“I don’t know we just talked about dumb shit like good coffee shops and acceptable pizza toppings,” she gasped and stopped to catch her breath. 

“Hey, I don’t think so! I want at least another thirty reps before we go to the rowing machines,” Octavia said, waving her finger at Clarke like she was a disobedient child. Clarke groaned and leaned back, wiping her forehead with her knee and then repositioning her arms around the levers.

“You know you would be having a much easier time with this if you weren’t so tense Clarke,” Octavia said airily as she took a sip from Clarke’s water bottle. Clarke glowered at her and reached out for the bottle but Octavia held it out of range and nodded at the machine. Clarke sucked her teeth and pulled on the levers, causing Octavia to smile widely and start counting again. 

Clarke was at eighty reps by the time Octavia motioned for her to stop and catch her breath, holding out Clarke’s Taylor Swift water bottle. Clarke grabbed it and took a long gulp, standing up and smiling, glad to be done with the crunches.

“Okay now get moving you’ve got a long way to go sweetcheeks,” Octavia said, taking the bottle back and pointing towards the other end of the room. Clarke nodded and stretched out her legs.

“Nice sports bottle,” a voice from behind them called. Clarke turned around and saw that Raven was once again standing before them with a smirk on her face. Octavia looked aghast and quickly informed Raven that it did not in fact, belong to her.

“Oh it’s Clarke’s, I’m not a Swifty or whatever they’re called,” she said, handing the bottle to Clarke and folding her arms.

“Taylor Swift fan works just fine,” Clarke added. Raven laughed and nodded. 

“Right, yeah you don’t strike me as the type... Octavia, right?” Raven stepped forward and held her hand out to Octavia.

“Yeah, it’s Octavia, since _someone_ was too rude to introduce us earlier,” she replied, taking Raven’s hand and shaking it lightly. Clarke rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, trying to appear aloof.

“Nice to meet you Octavia,” Raven grinned and pointed at the machine Clarke had just vacated. “Are you guys done here?”

“Oh yeah feel free,” Clarke answered waving her hand. Octavia stood between them, her eyes darting back and forth looking first at Clarke’s expression and then Raven’s. She smiled and turned her eyes to the floor, doing her best not to laugh.

“Oh no I’m good, I was actually wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee since you kind of owe me one,” Raven said. 

Clarke didn’t know how to respond to that. 

Octavia stared at Clarke with a deadpan expression until she replied. 

“I’d love to but I have a while to go here-” she began, but Octavia cut her off, elbowing her at the same time

“Actually Clarke you’ve had a long week why don’t you go take a break?”

Clarke looked at Octavia with a confused expression on her face, “What? Break? Who are you and what have you done with Octavia?” 

Octavia grimaced and gave Clarke a look that said _take a hint and go with the cute girl_ but Clarke had already turned around and nodded at Raven. “Okay sure, I do owe you after all.” 

Raven’s face was positively glowing while Clarke walked towards her and as they were walking away she flashed a grateful smile over her shoulder at Octavia who covered her face with her palm and laughed to herself.

Once they had gotten to the gym’s café and ordered their coffees they took took seats next to the window overlooking the pool and looked at each other with awkward smiles. Just as she was about to take the first sip from her coffee Clarke’s phone buzzed. She swiped the screen to see a text from Octavia pop up.

_**don’t enjoy yourself too much! cant have u bailing on next week’s sesh as well to chill with ur new gf ;))xx** _

Clarke rolled her eyes and furiously punched out a reply.

**_omg it’s just coffee!!! im gonna bail on ur ass if u dont shut up_ **

**_(xxxx)_ **

She looked up from her phone to see Raven staring down into her coffee and quickly put her phone face down in the middle of the table.

“Sorry, I’m being rude,” she apologised. Raven looked up and nodded at Clarke’s phone, “It’s okay, I know what friends are like when you meet new people.”

Clarke smiled, relieved she hadn’t made things more awkward and took a gulp of her coffee, which was of course, scalding. She tried to shake it off but started coughing and spluttering into the crook of her elbow.

“You alright there?” Raven asked, leaning forward and twisting her head so she was eye-level with Clarke who had buried her face into her arm. Clarke wiped her mouth and looked at Raven with a sheepish grin. 

“Yeah, I just burnt my tongue a bit,” she replied. Raven arched an eyebrow, Clarke’s eyes were bright red and she’d spilled coffee on her arm.

“Alright, so last night I got your name, your favourite kind of pizza, your Starbucks order and some incredibly detailed stories about what it’s like growing up with a surgeon for a mother,” Raven paused to take a sip of her own coffee before continuing, taking care to blow across the top of it first, looking pointedly at Clarke as she did so.

“But what do you do for fun? Somehow I get the feeling this isn’t really your scene,” Raven waved her hand around gesturing at the pool on her left and the café wall adorned with various fitness supplement ads on her right.  
“No it’s not, but it’s Octavia’s world and she’s my best friend so I end up here a lot more often than intended,” Clarke replied.

“Yeah, you two seem close,” 

“I’ve known her for… Well, forever, we grew up together, I don’t really have any memories before I knew her.” Clarke said thoughtfully, her eyes glazed over slightly as she tried to think of her earliest memory with Octavia in it, but they all melded together. Octavia was the unshakable constant in Clarke’s life. 

Raven nodded and propped one elbow up on the table and sat her chin on her hand, focusing all her attention on Clarke. “You didn’t mention her much last night.”

Clarke shook herself from her daydream and smiled, “yeah, we spend a lot of time together so she’s usually there to do plenty of talking for herself.”

“Mmm I get that vibe, she seems nice, but we were talking about you, quit changing the subject” Raven said, tilting her head to one side and giving Clarke a mockingly suspicious look. Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Okay okay, you got me, I’m a CIA agent and my real name is Dana Scully,” Clarke replied.

“Cute, but Mulder and Scully were FBI agents,” Raven said grinning. 

Clarke deflated slightly, “oh, well I wasn’t that big on The X-Files, I was more a Charmed kinda gal.”

Raven leaned back in her chair, “yeah see now I can see that, I feel like Phoebe Halliwell would definitely have been a Taylor Swift fan had she been real.” 

“Are you making fun of me?” Clarke asked, setting down her coffee and raising both her eyebrows. 

“Maybe a little bit,” Raven replied, “nah I think it’s cute,” she nodded at Clarke’s water bottle which was sitting on the window ledge next to them. Clarke laughed and picked it up, holding it out towards Raven and narrowing her eyes. 

“Hmm, actually I think you’d look good rocking out on the rowing machines with this,” she said. Raven waved Clarke’s hand away and shook her head.

“You’re nuts,” she said, laughing at the same time.

Clarke looked down and smiled, hoping the warmth she could feel spreading across her cheeks wasn’t making itself known outwardly.

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, they quietly sipped at their coffee and glanced awkwardly up at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

Finally, after finishing her coffee, Clarke broke the silence.

“I like to draw.”

*****


End file.
